Replaced
by Afraid to Dream
Summary: Ichigo pays a visit to the most prestigious baking school in the world. But when she returns, it seems like she's already been replaced...
1. An Unexpected Visit

**I seriously have no idea what this is.**

**But I wrote it anyways...**

~x~

**Ichigo's POV**

Perfection.

If there's one word to describe her, that must be it.

She has a luminous feel to her. Her golden curls fall perfectly over her shoulders, complimented by her sparkling blue eyes.

She smiles, and the world stops in its place.

_She's beautiful._

~x~

"We have a new transfer student," Ameya-sensei states.

The girl steps forward. She smiles, and her blue eyes shine like moonstones. "Hello. My name is Kurai Emi."

Instantly, the room is silenced. "Who's that?" I whisper.

"Kurai Hiroyuki's daughter." Kashino replies, his eyes wide with admiration.

My mouth drops open. Kurai Hiroyuki is a famous Patissiere. She's the founder of The National Academy of Sweets, the most prestigious baking school in the world.

I stare at Emi, confused. What was she here for?

"For one week," she begins, "I will switch places with one of you." Her eyes scan the audience, and for a brief moment, I could have sworn she was looking straight at me.

Then she continues. "A member from the A Group will take my place at the National Academy of Sweets. In turn, I will take theirs at St. Marie Academy." Eyeing the bewildered looks on our faces, she clarifies: "Of course, the change will only be temporary. But it also means they will participate in the upcoming Sweets Competition... in their new group."

The silence is broken, filled with countless murmurs of surprise. Emi stares expectantly at our group. "So, who will it be?"

Kashino looks away. Hanabusa averts her glance. Andou stares down at his feet.

And suddenly, I realize something. They've been friends for years. I can't let that end now... I can't watch Team Ichigo be broken apart. It won't be the same without all three sweets princes.

I suck in a shaky breath. I have to do this... there's no other choice.

"I'll go."

Everyone stares at me in shock. I lower my glance, tears forming in my eyes.

_It's only temporary, _I tell myself. _Just one week, and it will all be over._

If only I'd known...

~x~

**I'd love if you could review this... it would inspire me to continue. ; v ;**

**Thank you so much!**


	2. Leaving St Marie

**Another update, as promised!**

**Hope you enjoy~ ^^**

~x~

Class is dismissed.

Usually, I'm the first one out of the classroom. But today... I wander aimlessly around, with no place to go.

Then...

"Amano."

I turn around, only to find myself face to face with Kashino. "W-What are you doing here?" I stutter.

His caramel eyes meet mine, and suddenly, I realize how much I'll miss those eyes. "Why did you volunteer?" He says softly.

"You... you don't need me." I look away. "You, Hanabusa, and Andou have been friends for so long. I can't end that now."

"That's not true-"

I ignore him. "I'm nothing but an intruder. I'm an amateur student who never deserved to be in the A Group. You'll be better off without me."

"Amano, please!"

I gaze into his eyes. It's never hurt so much to look into those eyes. "Please," I whisper. "Don't make this any harder than it already is."

Then I turn and run. Away from Kashino Makoto. Away from the sweets prince who specializes in chocolate. Away from the same person who's gone with me through good and bad, through thick and thin, but accepted me nonetheless.

Away from the only person who's ever captured my heart.

_That's when I realize I'm crying._

~x~

"Ichigo?"

The voice awakens me from my thoughts. I glance up to see Vanilla.

"Ichigo," she says quietly. "We should go now."

I nod wordlessly, brushing the tears from my eyes. When I step outside, the car is already waiting for me. I take one last look behind me... at the school I've learned to love.

Then the car starts. As we drive away, everything I've ever known becomes smaller and smaller until finally, it all fades into nothingness.

_Goodbye, Saint Marie._

~x~

**I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it~ ;u;**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews, they really inspire me to write more!**

**1. Jacuninja**

**2. Anita7626**

**3. anonymous**

**4. unknown**

**5. QueenofRhymes**

**6. momoka**

**7. abby**

**If you could review/favorite/follow this, it would be very much appreciated! If not, thanks anyways for reading this~ ^^**


	3. The First Page

**This chapter is really boring. I'm serious. Still, it's pretty important, which is why I didn't delete it... Q.Q**

**I'm really sorry about this! Please bear with me~**

~x~

The car pulls over on the curb. _We're there. _As I step outside, I'm amazed by what I see.

The school is the size of an olympic stadium. It's far more beautiful than I'd ever imagined.

But it's the inside that truly takes my breath away.

The floor is made from cream colored tiles, each polished to shine. Above me is a crystal chandelier, which gives the hall a sense of elegance. The large rooms, spacious halls, and vast stairways make the whole place fit for royalty.

"You must be Amano Ichigo."

The voice interrupts me from my thoughts. I look up, only to see the greatest Patissiere of all time; Kurai Hiroyuki herself. "It is an honor to meet you, Kurai-sama." I bow deeply before her.

She smiles. She has golden curls and deep blue eyes, just like her daughter.

"Come with me, I want to show you to your new group." She gestures for me to follow her.

We make our way into a large baking room. There, I find three people waiting for me.

First is a boy with light green hair and emerald eyes. His hair is short, with long side bangs that frame his face. Almost like Hanabusa.

The boy smiles. "I'm Minaduki Noboru," he says politely. "I specialize in fruit and flower themed sweets."

The next boy is slightly shorter than Noboru. He has short black hair and dark violet eyes, much like Andou. "I'm Itou Haru," He says. "I specialize in tea themed sweets."

Finally is a boy with blonde hair and a serious expression. He looks identical to Kashino, except for his eyes - they're ocean blue.

Suddenly, I realize he looks more familiar than I thought. "You're... Hiroyuki's son," I utter.

He nods. "My name is Sho... Kurai Sho. I specialize in chocolate."

_Just like Kashino, _I think. All of a sudden, I'm overcome with a strange ache in my heart. I feel tears prickling at my eyes, but I grit my teeth, trying to keep them from spilling out. _Not now, _I tell myself. _Anytime but now._

"Welcome to Team Amai." Haru smiles warmly.

"Team... Amai?" I inquire. "But... there's no one named Amai in your group."

"Amai means sweet in Japanese," Noboru explains. "Everyone is equally important in our group. Take away one of us, and the group just isn't the same. So instead of naming it after one person, we decided to dedicate our group to the one thing we dream of making; _sweets_."

I think about his words. He's right... Team Ichigo wouldn't be the same without all three sweets princes.

But what about me? Kashino, Hanabusa, and Andou... do they truly need me...?

The question lingers in my mind. I bite my lip. _Of course they need me,_ I tell myself. _They need me just as much as I need them. _

But deep inside, I'm not so sure...

~x~

**If you read that whole thing... thank you. It really means a lot to me!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys flatter me~ ;u;**

**1. MintyAngel  
**

**2. Mikashimotaku**

**3. crystal3604**

**4. infinity121212  
**

**5. unknown**

**6. Sarah**

**7. roxy-chan94**

**8. Marianneanimelover **

**9. Kamel2711XD**

**Wow, 9 reviews? I'm so happy! Thank you all so much! ^^**

**I'm really sorry if I disappointed you with this chapter, I'll try my best with future updates~ ❤ **


	4. Right Character, Wrong Book

**I hope you guys aren't bored with this story... I tried to update as soon as possible! ****Hopefully this is up to your standards~ ;.;**

**This chapter is dedicated to Mikashimotaku, for being such a kind, patient beta reader! ❤ **

~x~

Kurai-sama shows me to my room. The bed is the color of vanilla cream; the sheets crispy and new. The walls are crystal blue, making the room look like a castle in the sky.

A girl steps out from the other side of the room. "I'm Aoi." She smiles shyly. She has chocolate brown hair and violet eyes. "I'll be your new roommate."

"I'm-"

"Ichigo," she finished for me. "I know. Welcome to The National Academy of Sweets."

She smiles, and I know immediately that I like her.

~x~

We make our way to the dining hall. I take a seat, but I don't start eating.

I can't help but think about the sweets princes. Do they really need me? Or am I just a burden to them... an extra obstacle on their way to greatness?

I'm so preoccupied with my thoughts that I don't see Aoi walk in. At least, until...

"M-Minaduki! Let go of me..."

I look up to see her standing next to Noburu. His arms are around her, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Why would I let go of you?" He murmurs. "Someone might take you away from me. I can't risk losing a beautiful girl such as yourself~"

Aoi blushes furiously. "S-Shut up!"

I glance from one person to another. "You guys are together?"

Aoi's face turns crimson with embarrassment. "N-NO! We're just f-friends, obviously..."

"_Obviously._" I repeat, trying hard to suppress a giggle.

I watch the two of them for awhile. Aoi reminds me of myself... she's constantly denying her love for Noboru, even when it's so blatantly obvious.

I think back to my hopeless romance with Kashino. Maybe we could be a couple someday...

_No, _I tell myself. _That's impossible... he doesn't even like me._ _Kashino is an accomplished patissier. He would never be interested in a clumsy schoolgirl like me._

Besides, I don't really care for him anyways.

_So why do I feel like crying?_

~x~

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! **

**1. MintyAngel**

**2. Mikashimotaku**

******3. oreoinqwbu**

**4. infinity121212**

**5. Blazingfyres**

**6. unknown**

**7. Cally**

**Without you all, I would never have gotten so far. You guys are amazing! ❤**


	5. Promises

~x~

Suddenly, the lights flicker off. Only the stage lights remain.

Kurai-sama walks onto the wooden platform, then turns to face the audience.

"Good evening." Her voice fills the room. "As you may know, the sweets competition will take place in one week from now. Today, I will announce the theme, so that the participating groups will have time to prepare for it."

For a moment, her eyes shift to our table. Then she looks away, returning her attention to the audience.

"The theme for this round will be..."

Her lips curve upwards, and for a moment, I could have sworn she was smiling.

The she opens her mouth, and says the one word that I would never have guessed...

_"Flight."_

~x~

For the thousandth time that day, Sho sighs.

I glance up at him. "Are you okay?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know what to do. For the sweets competition, I mean."

I blink, confused. "Why does it mean so much to you? It's just a competition... nothing much."

"_Just_ a competition?" He stares at me in disbelief. "It's everything to me. All my life, I've been second best. It's always my sister who's in the spotlight. I'm tired of living in her shadow, tired of never being good enough."

"Now, I finally have a chance to prove myself_._" His blue eyes shine with determination. "I can't lose this competition. If I do, it will only prove that I'm worthless."

I place a hand on his shoulder. "Sho..."

He pushes it away. "I don't want your sympathy! Besides..." He looks away._ "You wouldn't understand."_

His words trigger something inside of me... something that I've locked away for so long. "You're wrong," I say. "I used to play piano. Then, when I was six, my little sister began to play as well. I had practiced for years, yet she surpassed me in days. Soon, she was receiving all the attention. My parents barely paid attention to me."

I bite my lip. "Frustrated, I quit piano. I was tired of being second best... tired of being ignored. Until I found St. Marie." I stare into his light blue eyes. "Don't pity yourself. If you want to win this match, you'll have to work for it."

A tear trickles down his cheek. He buries his face in his hands, letting out a muffled sob. "I... _can't."_

Something snaps inside me, and for a moment, I almost feel bad for him. "Sho..."

"I can't do this." His voice trembles slightly. "I can't try so hard, only to realize that all my efforts were wasted. It would break me."

And suddenly, I realize something. Underneath his icy blue eyes, his emotionless stare... he's just a boy. A boy who's longing to be someone... who wants, as much as anyone, to fit into this world. A boy who wants to die remembered.

"It's okay," I say quietly. "We'll win this competition... _together."_

He looks up, his blue eyes meeting mine. "Promise?"

I smile, taking his hand in mine.

_"Promise."_

~x~

I tell the others about my plan. We practice all week, until the sweet is undoubtedly perfect.

All too soon, it's time for the sweets competition. As I enter the room, I find that the A Group is already waiting for us.

"Welcome to the annual sweets competition," the judge announces. "If you are here, it means that you've made it to the top one percent of your school. Congratulations."

Applause fills the room. Then, slowly, it dies away.

All of a sudden, I feel choked by the silence; strangled by my own emotions.

"You will have 3 hours to prepare your sweet. Your time starts... _now."_

I remember my promise to Sho. And suddenly, I'm overcome with a wave of determination.

No matter what, I have to win this.

I can't let him down.

~x~

**I think I'm going to cry. This chapter really sucks... ;A; And I took so long to update!**

**I'm really sorry if I disappointed you guys...QAQ**

**Reviewer hall of fame:**

**1. Cally**

**2. oreoinqwbu**

**3. unknown**

**4. rosette-rose**

**5. MintyAngel**

**6. Marianneanimelover **

**7. Circles**

**8. misozawatotoro19**

**9. AyuTsukasa**

**10. xBaka-chanx**

**11. Sweet Princess Niki**

**I cannot describe how grateful I am to you guys. Thanks a million! ❤**


	6. The Competition Begins

~x~

The A Group finishes 5 minutes early. We finish a few minutes after them.

Then... it's time for the judging.

"Your sweet will be judged in four categories: theme, appearance, taste, and creativity," The judge announces.

I bite my lip, as the judge tries the A Group's sweet. It's a chocolate swan, with its wings outspread. The sweet is breathtakingly detailed... every feather is executed carefully, every detail done to perfection.

Finally, he looks up. "I'm honestly amazed. The chocolate is tempered to a smoothness that even chocolatiers struggle to achieve. The sculpture is stunningly beautiful, filled with life and beauty. This is truly the work of a professional."

He then scores them in every category.

* * *

_Theme: 92  
__Appearance: 97  
__Taste: 96  
__Creativity: 90_

_Total: 375_

* * *

I can barely believe my eyes... their scores are all breathtakingly high. Do we still have a chance?

The judge examines our sweet. We baked two cakes. One illustrates a bird with a broken wing. It's made out of dark chocolate, and decorated with intricate swirls of white chocolate.

The other shows the same bird, yet it's wing is not broken. It's made from chocolate and strawberries, with the light essence of green tea and rose petals.

The judge frowns noticeably. "Compared to your competitor's sweet, yours is surprisingly simple. Is there a reason for this?" He looks expectantly at us.

I step forward.

"The first bird is made solely from chocolate. If you look closely, you can see that its wing is broken. Although the bird is beautiful, it cannot fly."

"The second bird is made from chocolate, strawberries, green tea, and rose petals. We all worked together to make it. As you can see, its wing is untouched."

"While each one of us is unique, without each other, we're incomplete. Just like the bird with the broken wing, we cannot truly show our potential."

"In the end, it's others that complete us. Together, we bring out the best in each other. Together, we bring light into each other's lives. We are all birds, but it's the people around us that teach us how to fly."

The judge nods. "Very well, I will taste your sweet."

We all wait as he tries the cakes.

Finally, the judge looks up. "At first glance, your sweet appears to be much simpler than the A Group's sweet. This led me to believe that your technique, too, was lacking." My heart falls.

"However, you proved me wrong. The ingredients you used are all so different... I would never have thought to put them together. However, they compliment each other perfectly. The sweetness of the chocolate is balanced flawlessly with the tartness of the strawberries. The green tea and rose petals aren't very strong, but their impact is astounding. Together, the four ingredients make me feel like I'm a bird in flight, soaring higher and higher into the clouds."

He enters the scores one by one. The audience is silent, knowing that the four simple numbers will change everything.

* * *

_Theme: 94  
__Appearance: 90  
__Taste: 96  
__Creativity: 98_

_Total: 378_

* * *

"Team Amai wins!" The judge announces.

The audience bursts into applause. But the victory means nothing to me.

Because now that the competition is over... something even greater is going to happen. Something that I would trade a thousand victories to have.

_I'm going home._

~x~

**If you think this story is over, I'll tell you now that _you're wrong._**

**Finally, I'm onto the interesting part. Here's when the fun stuff begins... xD**

**I'm so excited to write the next chapter! Trust me, this story is _not _going to go the way you expect it to... :D**

**So please bear with me until the next update!**

~x~

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! ;A; You guys make me so happy... I cannot thank you enough! ❤  
**

**1. rosette-rose **

**2. Marianneanimelover**

**3. Cally**

**4. Allora22701**

**5. TsunaMoe**

**6. Sparklybutterflies1**

**I'm endlessly grateful to you guys~ QAQ Thank you so much!**


	7. Ichigo's Return

~x~

It's my last day here.

In one hour, the car will arrive to take me back to St. Marie.

I've already finished packing, so I make my way into the kitchen. I want to say goodbye to Noburu, Haru, and Sho.

_But they never come._

~x~

I frown, checking my watch. 10:30 AM. They usually meet here at 10.

_Where are they?_

I decide to ask Aoi. She's in our room, reading a book.

"Aoi-chan... Have you seen the others?" I inquire.

She shakes her head. "Come to think of it... I haven't seen them all morning. Why?"

I bite my lip. "I'm leaving today, so I thought it would be nice to say goodbye. But I can't find them anywhere."

"Oh." She pauses. "I'm sorry, Ichigo."

I shake my head. "Don't worry about it... it's not your fault."

She smiles, nodding her thanks. Suddenly, her eyes widen. "Your car's here!"

I glance out the window, and I can see that she's right. "I'll miss you, Aoi." I tell her, knowing that these may be my last words to her.

She smiles sadly. "Yeah. Me, too."

I return her smile. Then I leave the room, sprinting to make it to the car.

And as the car slowly drives away, I realize that somehow, in my short time here, the school has managed to make its way into my heart.

_Goodbye, everyone.__ Thank you for everything._

~x~

As I enter St. Marie, I've never felt happier in my life. The familiar surroundings engulf me with a strange sense of happiness. It's bitter but yet so sweet, like the lasting sensation of dark chocolate.

I walk down the hallways, with not a care in the world. I'm almost at the baking room when I hear it.

"We don't need her. We've never needed her. Amano's skills are worthless compared to Emi's."

I freeze. I know that voice. I would have recognized it anywhere.

But it couldn't be.

_...Kashino?_

~x~

**This chapter was really fun to write. xD Should I continue this...?**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews!**

**1. meredyr**

**2. MintyAngel**

**3. Cally**

**4. S.K**

**5. PonyTheFluff **

**6. Anon person**

**I cannot thank you enough. Most people have already stopped reading this story by now... I'm really grateful to those who haven't! ❤**

**Oh, and one more note:  
To all of you who are complaining about the chapter length... please read my profile under "Author's Note". Thanks!**


End file.
